Eucalipto
by ladyshine ale.x.btr
Summary: Solo un aserie de pequeñas historias que se relaciona entre sí. donde aquellos cuatro niños dañados han sido abandonados en un instituto mental. Es contar la historia que su familia nunca contó...
1. Chapter 1

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**bueno, esta historia la he estado escribiendo hace mucho tiempo y había dejado de escribir porque me había estancado en esto, así que al fin me ha gustado como termino y al fin aquí esta**

**este es solo el primer capitulo, así que pueden esperar más**

**lean, dejen review!**

**los amo!**

* * *

_**Eucalipto**_

**Mi nombre es Kendall**

Salí del auto y sentí a Adam hacer exactamente lo mismo

Pronto él bajó mis cosas del auto y me dirigió consigo a la puerta, se volteó a verme, tenía los ojos llenos de decepción, dejó las cosas en el suelo de la puerta cuando alguien vino a abrir la, era una señora de edad mayor, el pelo gris y las gafas de montura lo decían, ella sonrió e intercambió unas palabras con Adam; él cual le entregó unos papeles se volteó a verme, recuerdo que nunca dijo una palabra y depositó un pequeño beso en mi frente; era como si fuera la primera vez que pude haberlo llamado "papá", luego él simplemente se fue, sin decir palabra sin siquiera voltear atrás, ese fue el día en que me despedí de mi antigua vida y lo entendí bien, a pesar de mi corta edad en ese momento pude saber que nunca lo volvería a ver

Nací en un condado de Connecticut, el 20 de enero de 1995 recuerdo una buena infancia, nunca conocí a papá pero en realidad nunca me intereso saberlo, todo cambio un día. Un hombre entró por la puerta y puedo decir que desde ese día todo fue en picada

Mama estaba feliz en un principio y le presentó a aquel hombre como mi padre, no puedo decir que lo recibí con una sonrisa porque seria mentir, en realidad solo subí al cuarto, tenia cinco años, y también supe que en ese momento fue en el que todo comenzó. Recuerdo que había lanzado un comentario sarcástico y agudo hacia ellos, pero ninguno pareció estar muy complacido. Meses después el hombre estaba total y completamente instalado en casa, luego de ello llegaron dos niñas más a casa, ellas decían ser hijas de aquel hombre al que me había negado llamar papá, pues a pesar que de que lo fuera yo solo me había criado con mi madre y la había visto sufrir una y otra vez porque no tenia dinero, o porque un hombre había querido aprovecharse y yo como un niño no había sabido responder e eso, ese hombre no podía decirse padre si nos había dejado a la deriva cuando nací, pero en cambio mamá parecía feliz, la manera en que lo recibía cuando llegaba a casa y como prestaba mas atención a las niñas que a mi, allí empezaron todos y cada uno de los comentario sarcásticos, me volví un bastardo, o por lo menos eso fue lo que gritó Adam, mi padre, en un pelea.

Todo empeoró en la escuela, solía sentarme solo y no tener amigos, en realidad nunca me grado, pues aunque quisiera prácticamente nunca pude detener lo comentarios sarcásticos, y prefería no hablar con nadie que tener que lidiar con el hecho de que se alejaran de mi como mamá lo hizo. El estar solo no solo me trajo algo de tristeza, también acarreó burlas y yo no me pude contener.

En al escuela era solo pela tras pelea, pelea tras pelea, y la verdad llegó un momento en que me dio igual lo que Adam me gritaran por haber sido tan "malo" con esos niños

Tenia ocho años cuando me metí en una "gran pelea" había dañado al niño y por lo que se había tenido varias puntadas de cuando lo arrojé el suelo donde había vidrios, y aunque ese fue el día en que papá me puso por primera vez una mano encima a mamá no le importo, cada vez era más diferente, era como si la estuviera perdiendo y en un momento parecía que ella tenia unos quince años y era un jovencita precoz que no podía ni siquiera controlarse a si misma. Escuché todas y cada una de las peleas que solían tener los dos, me había convertido en un bastardo que no podía controlarse a si mismo, la manera en que golpee a los otros, mis cometarios sarcásticos y dañinos, tenia diez años y tenia la actitud de un bastado de 17, yo mismo me asusté, la manera en que lloré sobre la almohada deseando fuera el hombro de mi madre

Perdí a mi madre un día, estaba en un fiesta, esta tan borracha y un auto la atropello, y Adam se volvió loco, golpe tras golpe por cada uno de mis cometarios, rogué porque parara, porque parara de golpearme porque ni siquiera yo podía controlarme, fue cuando caminé frente a un auto con toda intención, lo había planeado tan bien como un niño de 10 años podía. Todo había sido inútil; de todas formas el auto se había detenido y lo único que me lleve fueron unos golpes y un brazo roto, fue así como el médico le recomendó a Adam que me trajera aquí, es así como terminé en esta institución mental tan llamada "eucalipto".

Puedo decir mínimo que aunque parezca una prisión el nombre le va bien, todos los árboles grandes y viejos de eucalipto son resistentes, pues desde que llegué aquí suelo escalarlos y pasar todo mi tiempo libre allí arriba, donde nadie pueda lastimarme; donde yo no pueda lastimar a nadie, sintiéndome solo un poco más desdichado cada día, mirando hacia abajo y pensado si caer de cabeza desde allí arriba podría matarme y acabar con esto

Tengo diecisiete años, una madre muerta, siete años en un instituto mental y un montón de cometarios sarcásticos

_Mi nombre es Kendall…_

* * *

_**xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**bueno, esta historia la he estado escribiendo hace mucho tiempo y había dejado de escribir porque me había estancado en esto, así que al fin me ha gustado como termino y al fin aquí esta**

**este es solo el segundo capitulo, así que pueden esperar más**

**también les agradesco por el apoyo que me dieron con le primer capitulo. **

**lean, dejen review!**

**los amo!**

* * *

**Mi nombre es Logan**

Baje del auto acompañado de mi padre, él me tomó de la mano y del otro lado llevaba mi maleta, camine despacio, no queriendo ir a donde fuera que me fueran a dejar, miré hacia atrás y pude ver a Erick asomado por la ventana del auto, su mirada llena de miedo, de preocupación, de alivio al mismo tiempo, se iban a deshacer de mi al fin y cabo, simple, conciso, fácil

Papá tocó a la puerta y pronto una señora de edad le abrió, aprecia amable y me saludó con una sonrisa, respondí a pesar de no querer saber nada más de ello, papá hablo con ella por unos momentos y luego entramos los tres. Me senté en un silla, en la sala de espera balanceando mis pequeño pies, papá y aquella señora seguían hablando, él le entrego unos papeles y ella solo asintió, pronto los dos se acercaron, podía sentir la mirada de lastima que la señora me estaba poniendo encima y en realidad empezaba a molestarme, papá se puso en cuclillas en frente y puso una mano sobre si cabeza acariciando mi cabello castaño en ese momento le pregunté cuando nos iríamos porque no me gustaba ese lugar; a lo que papá solo parecieron aguadársele los ojos, él me sonrió y me dijo algunas palabras que no recuerdo, solo estoy seguro eran palabras que trataban de dar consuelo, depositó un beso en mi mejilla y me dio un último a brazo, esa fue la última vez que vi a papá

Nací en la ciudad de Nueva Jersey, el 16 de septiembre de 1996, no tengo grandes recueros de mi infancia hasta lo cinco años, aún recuerdo perfecto a mi madre, tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos totalmente verdes, una sonrisa grande y aperlada, es de lo poco que recuerdo de ella, ella solía cantarme cada noche antes de dormir, pero pronto aquella relativa felicidad se fue a la basura, mamá enfermó de cáncer o eso fue por lo menos lo que dijo papá cuando ella estuvo en el hospital, fue allí cuando yo también cambie, era como si no pudiera controlarlo, los gritos, las lágrimas, la felicidad podría ser la persona mas valiente y luego se todo tímido e indefenso, pero nadie pareció notarlo por lo menos si lo hacían pareció no importarles

Cuando fui niño y estuve en una familia, mi hermano mayor Erick, era un persona reservada y frecuentemente parecía tener miedo de mi, no como si lo fuera lastimar, sino como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento. En un principio pensé que estaba bien, que simplemente estaba siendo emocional y ya, pero eso pareció cambiar, tenía tanto miedo de mi mismo, porque no podía controlarlo.

A los seis años no recuerdo más que hospitales y mi casa, siempre estábamos metidos en la sala de espera del hospital porque mamá no podía salir de allí, todo acabo a lo seis años y medio, mamá murió después de casi dos años de sufrimiento, y papá se volvió loco, empezó a tomar, empezó caer en el vicio

Yo puedo decir que ese fue el factor desencadenante de todo. Mis personalidades cada vez eran más cambiantes, ni siquiera Erick podía mirarme sin que le gritara algo o comenzara a llorar, papá me llevó con un médico después de que había golpeado a un niño, hablo sobre mi comportamiento y él me dio algunas pastillas. Las pasilla hicieron todo simplemente peor, estaba tan dormido, tan distante que ni siquiera se exactamente cuando fue que papá comenzó a golpearme a mi y a mi hermano mayor. Dejé de tomar las pastillas cuando las personalidades simplemente no pararon, nunca lo hicieron en realidad, si tal vez ya estaba tan dormido como para actuar acorde con ellas, pero en mi mente todas y cada una me estaban matando, carcomiendo pro dentro hasta el punto que desaparecí de casa por una semana, estaba perdido entre unas callejuelas viejas de la ciudad

Tenia todavía siete años cuando tome la navaja de afeitar de mi padre y me hice tres grandes cortes en la muñeca, había leído en un revista que allí era por donde pasaba la sangre y que si lo hacia moriría, no puedo decir que no lo hice sin dolor, pero todo, todo fue con la simple intención de terminar el sufrimiento.

Para mi buena o mala fortuna Erick me descubrió con los cortes, estaba tan mareado y tan lejos de la realidad que no recuerdo nada hasta que desperté en un hospital, y sin que papá pudiera dirigirme siquiera una mirada me trajo aquí

La institución mental "eucalipto" nombre entendible con respecto a la "_hermosa"_ decoración del lugar, solo arboles y un edificio feo gris y viejo

Grandes jardines de árboles de eucalipto adornaban todo alrededor, y no había ninguna casa o tienda cerca, creí que probablemente todo era solo para que si alguien escapaba no se metiera en la ciudad, lo que menos querían era un desequilibrado mental andando por la plaza o cerca de los niños. Claro era la escoria de la sociedad, debían odiarnos como para abandonar a su hijo de ocho años en una institución mental y nunca más aparecer por allí

Suelo estar entre los jardines, escondido entre las ramas de los árboles, conmigo y todas las otras personalidades, totalmente solo, para que nadie más me abandone, solo yo y mis otros yo

Tengo dieciséis años, un padre alcohólico, una madre muerta casusa del cáncer, un hermano que no se atreve mirarme, tres cicatrices grande en mis mi muñecas, mas de diez años en un institución mental y otras 4 personalidades

_Mi nombre es Logan… _

* * *

_**xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi nombre es Carlos**

Entre en la sala de espera, un policía sostenía mi mano, mientras en la otra llevaba una maleta, una señora de edad nos recibió, tenía una mirada simpática, una mirada llena de lástima, ella, el policía y yo sabíamos perfecto cual era el final, se habían desecho de mi como basura, al fin mi hermano George se había desecho de mi como siempre había querido, se había llevado muchas cosas consigo a la cárcel, mi niñez, el dinero de papá, casi todas las joyas de mamá, mis hermosos recuerdos que destruyo uno a uno, como si solo para eso fuera que viviera

Nací en un condado de California, el 10 de abril de 1995, tengo algunos cuantos recuerdos de mi infancia, de esos poco que no he olvidado y cambiado por la mirada llena de ira de mi hermano, solo algunos…

Mi madre Luisa era una buena mujer, era delgada y un poco pequeña, tenia los ojos más azules que me podía imaginar, tenia un linda sonrisa y un buen carácter, ella amaba reír, mi padre al contrario era un persona seria, pero eso si, él parecía estar siempre de buen humor cuando mamá estaba a su lado, tenia un hermano de 18 años mientras yo solo tenia 6, él era alto, tenía ojos cafés como los de papá y un mirada que yo no podía acabar de entender, era un persona reservada y ni siquiera solía mirarme a los ojos, era como si me odiara

Todo se fue abajo cuando papá fue asaltado de regreso a casa y lo había matado, las sonrisas de mamá parecían haber desaparecido, y mi hermano George tampoco aparecía más por la casa, estábamos cayendo en un situación en la que no teníamos ni para comer, yo solía sentarme en la sala solo, en la escuela no me querían, había dicho que no era lo suficientemente inteligente y como mamá no tenia tiempo solía dejarme solo en casa, solía miara las fotos y cosas en los libreros, todo tan desordenado, todos tan llenos de polvo, sin un orden, me estaba volviendo loco, tenia que estar todo perfecto. Ese fue el momento en que supe que todo se estaba poniendo mal

La desesperación que tenia cuando mamá llegaba a casa casi arrastrándose, tirando las cosas al suelo y a dormir en el sillón, tenia tanto trabajo y siempre estaba tan cansada y hasta el brillo en su azueles ojos parecía haber desaparecido, no solo perdí a mi padre, esta perdiendo a todo mi demás familia también, todo estaba mal

Un día no se como y en realidad no necesito detalles

George entró en la casa, los ojos rojos, las manos llenas de sangre, solo anunció que mamá estaba muerta, eso era todo, toda mi pequeña vida se había derrumbado

Entré a la escuela poco después, tenia dos años más que mis compañeros pero nada podía ser tan malo como estar en casa, George solía llegar oliendo a alcohol y alguna otra sustancia que yo como un niño no tenía ni la menor idea de que era, cuando no estaba en la escuela solía escalar un árbol y construir un casa en el con cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar, amaba esa casa, pero pronto se convirtió en el peor lugar para estar

George tomo todas las cosas de mis padres y las vendió para gastarlo solo en mas alcohol y lo que yo sabia eran drogas, era un niño, tenía 8 años y George me daba golpizas tan fuertes, estaba lleno de moretones y de sueños perdidos, estaba lleno de cortes y esperanzas rotas, me convertí en un zombi, no solía hablar, no acostumbraba decir nada, pronto también deje de ir a la escuela, era demasiado complicado y yo no podía controlarlo, el afán de poner todo en orden me había llevado a los gritos y golpes con mis compañeros, era como si algo se apoderará de mi y era un persona tan apagada que llegue a olvidar si estaba vivo o no

George seguía golpeándome una y otra vez y parecía haberse acabado todo el dinero, sin comida, sin familia, sin querer vivir, ¿Cuál era el punto? Había tomado algunas de esa extrañas sustancias del cuarto de George y las había consumido, una a una, sintiendo el dolor adormecerse, sintiendo las heridas desaparecer, sintiendo todo dormido

Había despertado en un hospital, el mismo policía que me había traído aquí estaba allí; sentado a un lado de la silla en el hospital, tenia una mirada de angustia

Yo no quise saber más, tenia doce años, solo doce y no quise saber la manera en como había terminado allí. Tenía doce años y el policía había hablado un montón diciendo cosas de aquí para haya y mientras tanto conté los años, eran casi 4 años de maltrato, había escuchado doctores igualmente, un momento yendo y viviendo, diciendo que tenía alguna cosa rara, algo en el cerebro o en la mente o algo así, y luego algo en la sangre o en el cuerpo o algo acerca de vitaminas, no recuerdo mucho, solo sé que había dicho al policía que lo mejor sería traerme aquí

Había entrado a la institución mental "eucalipto" lleno de miedo, las piernas me temblaban y los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que creí no existían mas en mi, pero era mejor, todo era mejor que casa, mire hacia afuera en la ventana, montones de árboles estaban allí, hojas desordenadas sin fin, árboles en todos lados, como si solo hubieran caído allí, las hojas se movían de todas formas en sincronía con el aire, me pregunté si yo podría subir a un árbol y dejarme caer como las hojas

Dejarme caer y volar, así tal vez podría llegar a un lugar mejor

Tengo diecisiete años, mis dos padres asesinados, un hermano en prisión y cinco años en un institución mental

_Mi nombre es Carlos… _

* * *

_**xoxo **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi nombre es James**

Me senté en la sala de espera solo, mamá solo había venido a dejarme y tan pronto como llegó tan pronto como se fue, ella ni siquiera se había despedido, y yo no podía estar sorprendido, para este entonces, tomo todo esto como algo bastante normal, sonreí un poco, tal vez todo mejoraría ahora…

Nací un 15 de octubre de 1996 en un pueblo olvidado al sur de Texas colindando así con aquella gran barda que nos separaba del otro país, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño y mamá me dejaba solo en el cuarto encerrado porque no tenia tiempo para cuidarme, me asomaba con dificultad y podía ver el sol por encima de aquella gran barda, recuerdo que en ese entonces yo comencé hablar solo, eso lo recuerdo muy bien, pero a los siete cuando mamá simplemente ya no aparecía casi por la casa más que para darme de comer comencé a escuchar un pequeña voz en mi cabeza, al principio creí que eran burlas de los otros niños, pues en la escuela no tenia ningún amigo, pronto me di cuenta de que eso era solo un estupidez pues aquellos niños nunca había abierto la boca, pronto creí que era algo así como mi conciencia como la del grillo en le oído como en los cuentos, más pronto que eso me di cuenta de que aquella vocecilla no era normal. Rápidamente otras cuatro vocecillas aparecieron

Cuando cumplí doce años trate un intento de suicidio, aquellas horribles voces continuaron una y otra vez diciendo cosas malas y pensé que podría acabar con todo de una sola vez, tome una bufanda vieja porque no encontré una cuerda y corrí hasta un gran roble de los parques detrás de casa. Amarré un lado a mi cuello y el otro al árbol, estuve apunto de ahorcarme hasta que una vecina, un señora ya de edad me arrastró lejos y le dijo mi mamá, pero ella, ella no hizo nunca nada y en realidad no me sorprendía más

A los 14 volví a intentarlo pase por la gran avenida de aquel pequeña pueblo que aunque olvidado era el paso de muchos camiones de carga con dirección al norte, esa calle siempre era muy transitada; recuerdo haber salido de la escuela y correr hacia la calle sin siquiera mirar a los lados pero para mi mala o buena fortuna el auto alcanzó a frenar y sentí el chirriar bajos mis zapatos; de todas formas había salido ileso

Todo empero después aquellas voces no solo solían hablara mal y hacían sentirme como un basura; pronto aquellas voces tomaron mas control, llegaban a dañarme, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y hace solo una semana había tomado un frasco de pastillas y lo había ingerido todo, de todas manera no habían sido suficientes para matarme, pero si para enviarme al hospital, después de eso es como terminé aquí, mamá decidió mandarme aquí después de el consejo de uno de los doctores que me atendió

Esta mañana estoy seguro será imborrable de mis recuerdos, este misma mañana baje de mi casa y tome mi dos maletas, en realidad no teníamos mucho; solo tomé un vaso de leche y pronto me dirigí al auto, fue allí cuando todo comenzó, el escuchar a mi madre quejarse una y otra vez sobre lo infortunada que era había roto no solo mi paciencia, al parecer la de las voces también, traté de de no gritar y decirle que se callara, más la voz la escuché una y otra vez, era simple _"mete el pie en acelerador y da la vuelta al volate y todo acabara",_ repitió una y otra vez, solo que nada funcionó yo no podía hacerlo, no es que no quisiera morir , la verdad es que aunque mi madre había sido una desobligada y nunca mostró casi ningún afecto, ella no se merecía eso

Cuando al fin llegamos ella solo entró conmigo anunció en recepción mi llegada y me dejó en la sala de espera, tan rápido como llegó, tan rápido como se fue. Hoy he entrado aquí a la institución mental "eucalipto" yo no comprendí bien el nombre hasta que por la ventana miré, había muchos árboles grandes de eucalipto, y me pregunté si podría conseguir una cuerda y al fin ahorcarme, pues los arboles se veían bastante resistentes

Tengo dieciséis años, tres intentos de suicidio y cuatro voces que suelo escuchar en mi cabeza.

_Mi nombre es James… _

* * *

_**xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**bueno, esta historia la he estado escribiendo hace mucho tiempo y había dejado de escribir porque me había estancado en esto, así que al fin me ha gustado como termino y al fin aquí esta**

**Pueden esperar más, siento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, pero mi salud no me lo permitia!**

**también les agradesco por el apoyo que me dieron**

**lean, dejen review!**

**los amo!**

* * *

**_Cuando todo esta perdido lo único que nos queda es aferrarse a la vida, es lo único que nos queda- Logan_**

Aquella señora tomó mi mano, y con la otra mi maleta, casi pude jurar era la misma escena que con mi padre, era triste empezar así, igual de como terminamos, caminamos una largo pasillo

Aquel instituto mental era grande, el techo alto, las paredes gruesas y frías, era un edificio construido en el siglo pasado, me pregunté que tantas personas habían pisado el mismo suelo que pisaba en ese momento.

Seguimos caminado, era un pasillo bastante largo, hasta llegar a una serie de puertas, todas con números, algunas con vidrios en ella, otras más sin ellos, algunas cerradas con candado otras abiertas, y con curiosidad, como la de cualquier niño pregunté

-¿A donde vamos?- sin embargo la señora de edad me miró, tenia los ojos muertos, sin vida, duros como los habían formado este trabajo, fríos como los habían hecho las lágrimas tiradas aquí, muertos como muchas almas encerradas allí, era solo un anuncio de ir en picada, eran tan muertos y calmados, como la calma antes de la tormenta, como la calma que anuncia un nuevo desastre.

Entramos a una de esas puertas a una habitación, era blanca, solo blanca, nada más aquí ni haya, algo tan vacío que hasta cierto punto también te hacía sentirte así. Había un chico acostado en una de las camas de las dos literas de madera vieja, una cajonera y una pequeña puerta, solo eso, no más, todo antiguo, todo tan triste

La señora había dejado mis cosas en el suelo y pronunciado algunas palabras, que ahora no recuerdo bien, todo lo que recuerdo era angustia, las lágrimas picando mis ojos, tristeza, la ira recorriendo mis facciones. La señora pronunció el nombre de aquel chico pero todo, todo había solo pasado por mi cabeza y salido tan rápido como entró, me senté en la cama vacía de abajo donde el chico no estaba y miré a mí alrededor. Recordé mi antigua habitación, era grande y espaciosa y estaba llena de cosas, colores aquí y haya, era la misma habitación que mamá y yo habíamos decorado, y ahora, ahora eso no eran más que simples recuerdos que con el tiempo se borrarían, como todo, el tiempo se los llevaría

Me acerqué a mi maleta y la abrí, metí mis pocas cosas a un cajón y me volví a sentar en la cama, el chico había estado hablando solo por un buen rato, o por lo menos eso creí que hacia, me miró

Eran unos ojos grises sin vida, como lo parecen todos lo ojos de aquí

-Cállate ya mocoso, deja de llorar como un bebé- esas había sido las primeras palabras que mi compañero de habitación me dijo

Volví a abrir mi maleta cunado él ya no me miraba más y rebusqué por los cajones hasta encontrar una foto vieja y arrugada, era una foto de mi madre, estaba sonriendo, estaba sana, estaba viva; todo lo que tenia era una estúpida foto y algunos recuerdos que se llevaría el tiempo

La puse contra mi pecho y deje fluir mis lágrimas libremente, éramos solo yo y mi dolor

Pero no solté la foto, ni cuando creí estarme desmayando por el cansancio, no cuando aquel compañero se había levantado de la cama furioso y me había propinado una buena golpiza, no cuando caí al suelo sangrante y casi inconsciente

_Cuando todo esta perdido lo único que nos queda es aferrarse a la vida, es lo único que nos queda…_

* * *

_**xoxo**_


End file.
